1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments generally relate to a method of providing a search service and a display device applying the same, and more particularly to a method of providing a search service and a display device applying the same, which can perform a search for a web page.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, technology that can provide various kinds of services through the Internet has been applied to a television (TV) which receives broadcasts. For example, an Internet Protocol TV (IPTV) is connected to the Internet and executes applications such as widget and the like.
In this case, the TV uses a web browser and provides an Internet service. therefore, it is required for a user to use the web browser by pressing a specified button on a remote controller for web browser connection or through a menu.
However, when using the Internet through the TV, the Internet browser hides the screen of the TV, and thus a user is unable to concentrate his/her attention on the TV screen. Also, since the TV has insufficient user interface that is required to use the Internet browser, the user may feel inconvenienced when the user uses the web browser through the TV.
In particular, since it is difficult for a user to input characters using a TV remote controller, the keyword input and Internet search using the TV may be inconvenient to the user.
A user desires a display device with which the user can perform a search service more easily using a web browser. Accordingly, there is a need for schemes enabling a user to easily perform keyword input and search.